Fallen
by Tallstar07
Summary: ThunderClan just named two new warriors, but then badgers attack. R/R not good at summaries. Who knows, I might continue this..


**I could have came up with a better title, but oh well. This is a SunClan challenge. My first one, yay! Well, I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>Cloudpaw started kneading the ground in excitement, her sister, Snowpaw looked calm as they waited for the leader to come out. Today was the day that they was to be made into warriors. She glanced around for her mentor, but didn't see his dark brown fur anywhere. She sighed, then glanced up towards the highrock. She glanced over at Snowpaw, who returned her glance.<p>

Snowpaw's face was as unreadable as always.

A muscular light brown tom came out of the leader's den, and hopped up on the high rock, a dark brown tom and light gray she-cat followed him out. He called the famous custom call, then waited patiently for all the warriors to gather below him. "Shadowfur, Nightmoss, are your apprentices ready to become warriors?"

Shadowfur nodded. "Yes, Bravestar."

Nightmoss nodded as well. "She's trained hard."

"Good." Bravestar gave both mentors a nod of approval, then turned his gaze back towards the two apprentices. "Snowpaw, Cloudpaw, please step forward."

Snowpaw took a steady step forwards, while her sister bounced forwards and tripped over her paws, landing on her nose.

The gathered cats gave purrs and mews of amusement.

Bravestar waited until the purrs and mews died down, then he began. "I, Bravestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand you noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Snowpaw, Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan at the cost of your life?"

Snowpaw nodded. "I do!"

Cloudpaw gave a bounce, then shouted clearly, "I do!"

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Snowpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Snowpelt, StarClan honors you for your courage and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bravestar jumped down and walked over to her, then rested his muzzle on her head.

Snowpelt licked his shoulder, then took a step back.

He glanced at Cloudpaw. "Cloudpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Cloudfur. StarClan honors you for your patience and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on her head.

Cloudfur licked his shoulder, then stepped back to stand beside her sister.

"Snowpelt! Cloudfur! Snowpelt! Cloudfur!" The clan cheered.

_I'm a warrior at last! _Cloudfur thought to herself, then listened as the cheering died down.

* * *

><p>It was a cold night for a the two newly named warriors to have to sit all night while every one else slept cozy and warm in their dens. Cloudfur's ears perked up. She had heard a strange noise, but she knew that she couldn't ask her sister about it.<p>

The bushes rustled.

Snowpelt glanced over, her blue eyes wide with fear; Cloudfur knew that she sensed something too.

Cloudfur took a step back, flattening her ears. "Attack!" She called out.

Warriors and apprentices streamed out of their dens as big black and white creatures blundered out into the camp. Cloudfur slashed at one of them, scratching its cheek. She caught sight of Shadowfur get knocked down by a big mangy paw, but before she could rush over to help her former mentor, a badger knocked her down. She flattened her ears, then shot to her paws.

Snowpelt hurried over to help her sister, and together they slashed at the creature, their paws intact with each other.

The badger soon fleed.

Cloudfur glanced around, Shadowfur was still laying on the ground, his black fur stained with blood. She hurried over to him. "Shadowfur!" She nudged him to his paws. "See Silverlight!" She urged, mentioned the medicine cat's name.

He nodded, then limped heavily towards the den.

A cry sounded not far off, Cloudfur glanced around.

She saw the familiar light gray with white patches she-cat, who was laying on the ground. Choking on her own blood. "Snowpelt!" She cried, kneeling down beside her sister. But she didn't have time to grieve, not yet anyways. She unsheathed her paws, then hooked them into the nearest badger.

The battle seemed to rage on for what seemed like several moons, when the badgers finally retreated.

Cloudfur lifted her paw off the ground from where one of the badgers bit her, then glanced around. The clearing was a mess with spilled blood splattered on the ground. And there layed the body of Snowpelt. She hurried towards her sister, when she heard a low mourning sound coming from one of her clanmates. She whipped around, and scanned the area.

Shadowfur was laying on the ground, crouched beside another cat.

Cloudfur crept over to him, then stopped dead in her tracks.

He was standing over the bodies of his mate, Littlewhisker, and his two kits, Sorrelkit and Redkit. All three had been slain in the nursery. _Who was supposed to be guarding the nursery? _She wondered to herself. _Oh... Snowpelt was! _A sudden saddness crept over her, and she knelt down beside her sister's slain body. She kept casting a glance back towards Shadowfur. This battle would be avenged. She would do it for Snowpelt, Littlewhisker, Sorrelkit, Redkit, and for Shadowfur!

* * *

><p><strong>What did you thinK? Please review! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
